Gaze (ability)
, a branch of the Gaze abilities.]] '''Gaze', also known as Glance or Glowing Eyes , is a recurring enemy ability in the series. It usually inflicts a status effect, normally Paralyze, to a character. Appearances ''Final Fantasy Gaze is an enemy ability used by Bigeyes, Evil Eye, Deepeyes, and Vampire. It merely inflicts Paralyze, whereas Stare, used only by Evil Eye, inflicts minor non-elemental damage. Final Fantasy III Glare comes in three different versions. One version can inflict Petrify, while another can inflict Sleep, and the last can inflict Confuse. None of them inflicts any damage to the target. Final Fantasy IV Gaze, originally called Glance, is an enemy ability used by Bloody Eye. It has one in three chance of inflicting either Confuse, Sleep, or Paralyze. Lunar Titan's version of Gaze, it inflicts Gradual Petrify. Calcabrina can use this ability. Final Fantasy VI Gaze is an enemy ability exclusive to Plague in the ''Advance remake. It inflicts Blind, Confusion, and Silence to one party member. Glare is used by Outcast, which inflicts Blind on a party member. ''Final Fantasy IX Glowing Eyes, used by the enemy Hecteyes, inflicts Sleep on one character. Final Fantasy X Gaze is an enemy ability used by Sin's head. It inflicts massive non-elemental damage to the party. Final Fantasy XI Several enemy abilities are referred to as Gaze attacks. These attacks are only effective if the user and the target are facing each other. Notably, the Hecteyes genus does not have to be "facing" its target, as it has eyes on all sides. Final Fantasy XII Phantasmal Gaze is an enemy ability that can Confuse all party members in range. It is used by Ahriman, Bogey, Cubus, Etherian, Feral Croc, Foobar, Hecteyes, Jelly, Melt, Necrofiend, Oiling, and Orthros. Final Fantasy Tactics Advance Devil Gaze is an enemy ability used by Floateye that inflicts Silence and Darkness in an area two spaces in front of the monster. Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift Bewitching Gaze and Demonic Gaze are enemy abilities used by the Ahriman and Plague. Bewitching Gaze inflicts Charm and Slow, while Demonic Gaze inflicts Confusion, but both abilities will automatically miss if the target is not facing the enemy. Evil Gaze is an ability usable by the Elementalist job. It deals Dark damage and may inflict Curse. Final Fantasy Mystic Quest Gaze is an enemy ability used by Lamia and Naga. It inflicts Confuse to a single party member. The Final Fantasy Legend Final Fantasy Legend II Gaze is a status inflicting ability that has 15 uses, it also increases a Robot's HP by 9. It inflicts Curs to one group of enemies. This ability can be used by Athtalot, Beholder, Big Eye, BlackCat, Evil Eye, Gazer, Ghost, Nitemare, and Watcher. Final Fantasy Legend III There are two version of Gaze, the first version inflicts Para to one enemy and the second inflicts Curse to one enemy. This ability is used by Big Eye, Evil Eye, GreyWolf, Snake, Typhoon, Serpent, EvilMask, Tempest, Romulus, Ashura, and Dahak. X-Gaze can inflict Fatal to one enemy. Serpent and Garuda can use this attack. Final Fantasy Dimensions The Void Prisoner and the Carbuncle can use this ability. Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Glare is the ability used by the summon Calcabrina. When summoned, Calcabrina uses Glare to cancel the opponent's Break status and brings their Bravery to 0. Final Fantasy All the Bravest Glare is the enemy ability that is used by Rubicante during battle. Gallery Category:Enemy Abilities